


Lunch

by androgynousclintbarton



Series: Kid Bones! [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Kid Bones, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Spock takes Leonard to the mess hall for lunch.





	

The door to Doctor M’Banga’s office slide open, allowing Spock to step out into Medical with Leonard safely secured in his arms, his tiny arms locked around Spock’s neck for support and his teddy bear bouncing against Spock’s back with each step he took.

“Hey Spock.” Joseph looked over from one of 5 patients who had come in to Medical “it seems there’s a few shorts going on around the ship. People keep getting burns and cuts all over the place.”

“Is it safe for Leonard to stay here?” Spock asked with a raised eyebrow, the image of Leonard getting into something that could injure him searing itself into his mind.

“It’s more than safe, but we’re going to be busy a while. We still have to prep medical bay for all those dignitaries coming on board tomorrow” Joseph admitted “It’s almost lunch time, if you want to take him to the mess hall.”

“Food?” Leonard whipped his head around to look at Joseph

Judging by Leonard’s reaction, Spock could conclude that the little boy was likely hungry after a long morning in medical. He wasn’t even sure if Leonard had consumed breakfast. “The mess hall would be a logical stop.” He agreed, watching as Christine walked over and pressed a kiss to Leonard’s forehead, leaving the little boy giggling and blushing while she went back to work.

Saying his goodbyes, Spock left medical and started on his way to the mess hall. In his arms, Leonard looked around the hallway and watched as various people passed them by. Some of them would stop and do a double check, ensuring that they had in fact seen Mr. Spock holding a little boy in his arms. Others would smile and wave at Leonard on their way by.

Spock watched Leonard as much as he could, noting the way that the little boy would hide his face in Spock’s shoulder whenever someone smiled at him, or how he would turn his head at every new sound, trying to locate the source.

Turning into the mess hall, Spock scanned the room for an empty table to place Leonard at while he went to retrieve some food for them both. It was only when Spock spotted a table in the far corner of the room that he started to move, making his way over quickly and lowering Leonard so that he could sit on the bench. 

“What would you like me to get you?” He asked calmly “i am sure i could prequre you a...hamburger, if you’d like.”

“No!” Spock raised an eyebrow at the outburst. He had never known Leonard to turn down a burger when it was offered to him. “No Animals…”

Spock watched as Leonard pulled the edge of his shirt over his nose and looked up at him with big eyes. If Spock was to take a phrase out of Leonard’s own vocabulary, he would describe them as ‘Puppy Dog Eyes’. Something the Doctor used to frequently refer to some of Jim’s more pathetic looks as. 

“There are a few vegetarian selections in the database.” Spock assured him. “Is there anything particular that you enjoy?”

“mmmmm ,” Leonard swung his feet under the bench as he thought “I want...rice noodles.”

“A logical choice.” Leonard giggled at the sound of that, keeping the bottom half of his face hidden under his shirt. “Stay here and i will return shortly with your food.”

Spock straightened himself up and made his way over to the replicators. Thankfully there was not a large line, meaning he would be able to return to Leonard’s side quickly. 

Spock had made it halfway to the replicators when he felt something colliding with his leg. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow when he saw Leonard clinging to his leg and hiding his face in his pants. “Are you alright?” he asked softly.

“Too many people…” Leonard whispered. “I want to stay with you.”

Glancing around the room, Spock sighed when he realized the problem. No one had attempted to approach Leonard from what he could see, but the mess hall was relatively packed with crewman. Even in his older state, Leonard was not usually comfortable being left alone in a large crowd.

Spock should have remembered that.

“I’m Sorry.” Spock said softly, bowing his head to the side a little when Leonard looked up at him. “You are welcome to help me retrieve our food.”

Nodding his head, Leonard continued to hold onto Spock’s leg. He followed him all the way through the line without a word, and took hold of his cup of juice only after pestering Spock for it. 

Spock figured that if there was a spill it would be easy to replace Leonard’s drink and clean up the mess.

Making their way back towards the table that they had chosen, Spock placed both of their trays down and helped Leonard up onto the bench, frowning when he noticed that Leonard was a little too small to reach his tray.

“This is a problem…” He whispered to himself, debating how best to solve the issue.

“I suggest you sit down, Mr. Spock.” Spock looked over his shoulder to see Jim standing there behind him with his hands tucked away in his pockets and a weak smile on his face. “He can sit on your lap, if that’s not an issue for you. If however you want another solution…”

“That is sufficient, Captain.” Taking his seat, Spock pulled Leonard’s tray in front of him and placed his beside it before lifting Leonard up and setting him down on his lap. “Would you like to join us, Sir?”

Jim didn’t respond at first. His eyes were glued on Leonard, watching as the little boy drank his juice happily with Spock’s arms wrapped around his waist to support him.

“Captain?” Spock asked again.

“Ya...sorry.” Jim smiled softly “I’ll just go get myself something to eat and i’ll join right after.”

Nodding his head, Spock watched as Jim walked away from the table and made his way over to the lineup for the replicators. It was unlike Jim to be so somber in Spock’s experience, but he could understand the Captains feelings.

Jim had only just started to heal from Leonard’s death, and now he found himself on the same ship as a child version of their boyfriend. 

Feeling Leonard shifting on his lap, Spock pulled his attention to him and tightened his hold on him when Leonard started to reach out for his rice noodles. “Careful.” he said softly, letting one arm move away from Leonard’s waist and pulling the bowl of rice noodles closer for him.

“Thank you.” Leonard beamed up at him. Picking up his fork he dipped it into the bowl and started to slurp up the noodles happily.

* * *

Standing in line for the replicator, Jim kept his eyes trained on Spock and Leo. He hadn’t thought about what he was doing when he ran out of Medical that morning, he had only know that he needed to get out of there. 

To give himself a chance to clear his head.

It hadn’t worked.

All Jim had managed to do was dig himself into a deep dark hole of feelings and memories that he thought he had gotten himself past. It was almost like he was back to the first day after Bones death, except this time he had a constant physical reminder that he didn’t have the other man beside him anymore.

It was almost easier when Bones was just gone. When he wasn’t there in any shape or form to give Jim hope.

“Captain?” Jim’s head snapped up to look at the Ensign standing in front of him. “There’s a replicator open, Sir.” 

Glancing over at the replicator in question, Jim smiled weakly “ya, thank you Ensign.” he patted the Ensign on the shoulder as he made his way past. Slipping his meal card into the scanner, Jim waited patiently for the replicator to beep before the cover slide up and revealed his order. Picking up the plate he took his meal card back and stuffed it into his pocket. 

He could have ordered something different, maybe tried going outside his meal plan for one, but Jim figured it was easier to just grab his food and go rather than try and think about what he wanted.

Making his way back over to the table where Spock and Bones were sitting, Jim smiled to himself when he saw Bones trying a bite of Spock’s salad and scrunching up his face.

“Ya, i agree kid.” he smiled, taking his seat across the both of them and setting down his tray. “He really needs to try new food.”

“My food is sufficient for my diet, Captain.” Argued Spock.

“Yucky!” Grabbing a napkin off of his tray, Leonard attempted to wipe the taste out of his mouth.

“Here.” plucking his brownie off of his tray, Jim opened it up carefully and broke off a piece. “Brownie’s fix everything.”

Looking at the offered treat, Leonard raised an eyebrow and looked back at Spock. “You are welcome to try it.” as soon as he had permission, Leonard reached out to take the piece of brownie and stuffed it into his mouth with a happy noise.

Watching the scene, Jim chuckled to himself. He wasn’t the best with kids, but he had to admit that Leonard was a cute one. Maybe he was a little bias though. He would definitely still prefer if he turned into an adult as soon as possible.

“Thank you.” Leonard said happily, beaming up at Jim.

“Any time kiddo.” he smiled back, wincing when Spock laid a hand down on the table. Jim knew what the offering meant. It was a gesture that Spock usually made towards Leonard when he was starting to get extremely agitated with a situation.

The issue was, Jim and Spock weren't really that close. Sure they were best friends, dating the same guy and sometimes they even shared a bed together, but they weren’t Leonard and Jim or Leonard and Spock.

Jim’s love for Spock was more platonic. The reason their relationship worked was because of Leonard, and in the past month they had fallen apart. Jim hadn’t even stepped foot in Spock’s room. He knew Spock would have cleaned up all of Leonard’s shirts and books, it was the logical thing to do, but Jim couldn’t imagine going into that room and seeing no hints of Leonard there.

“Jim…” meeting Spock’s eyes, Jim sighed softly and reached out to take hold of his hand. As soon as he had, Jim could feel the love and happiness washing over him. Feelings that Jim had been denying himself for the past month. 

He had missed those feelings.

Leaning forward, Jim brought Spock’s hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. “Thank you…” he whispered, smiling when Leonard looked up at him. “And you, how would you like to see the bridge after lunch?”

“Is there a window?” Leonard slipped back against Spock, afraid of the answer. 

“Yes, but if you’re brave and come to the bridge with us i can show you all of the cool things we do. You won’t even notice the window.”

Thinking about it, Leo nodded his head slowly “ok…”

“That’s what i like to hear.” Chuckled Jim, reaching out to ruffle Leo’s hair with his free hand and watching as the little boy ducked his head and laughed. 


End file.
